Primer Avistamiento
by DiGoV
Summary: El pasado es confuso, y poco se sabe de él. Esto nos narra un poco de esta historia pérdida antes de que Twilight aprendiera acerca de la magia de la amistad.


-Este es el primer Fic que hago... así que no me he acostumbrado a usar las herramientas; alguna falla, la corregiré en cuanto pueda.

-Esta historia se desarrolla antes de que empiece la primer temporada-

Los días anteriores al verano habían sido largos y calurosos, la primavera por igual, había sido más calurosa que de costumbre, pero con todo eso, la vida seguía tan aburridamente tranquila como era debido y como siempre.

Hasta que de pronto, llego un ser grotesco que, ataviado con una capucha, escondía esas rayas que la distingan del mundo a su alrededor "¿por qué habría de tener una Cutie Mark, cuando todo mi cuerpo es mi marca?" Eso era lo que habían logrado escuchar decir, a ese ser (o al menos lo que habían entendido, por su extraña forma de hablar) unos jóvenes potrillos mientras que corrían a esconderse; ese ser con esa voz tan andrógina que evitaba identificar si era macho o hembra.

Se detuvo justo en la plaza central, no había nada ni nadie, todos los locales y casas se encontraban cerrados, y la ciudad parecía estar desierta; sin importarle eso, empezó a escarbar en la tierra con sus patas, el por qué, no fue claro para ningún pony (en verdad, lo único que se encontraba haciendo, era buscar agua). Dio una última mirada a Ponyville, con esos ojos amarillos, que según decían, te podían destrozar el alma si los veías directamente.

Parecía buscar algo, o a alguien, pero aun así, sin más, se fue. Después de un rato, los ponies salieron de sus casa, asustados aún, preguntándose ¿qué o quién? era esa cosa, pero como era debido y normal, en muy poco tiempo, todos olvidaron ese hecho.

"Desgracia para ustedes por olvidar, de una u otra manera tendrán que pagar" decía este ser mientras que movía un "menjurje" en un caldero; estaba en una casa muy dentro del horrible bosque Everfree, ese bosque sin sentido ni reglas de la naturaleza, donde los animales se cuidaban solos, y las nubes no necesitaban que las controlaran. Ahí estaba ese ser, riendo a carcajadas mientras que su poción era creada. Una pequeña explosión se dio, y se iluminó todo el lugar; un humo de un tono bicolor blanco y negro, empezó a salir de su casa, con dirección directa hacia Ponyville.

Cuando fue de noche, ese humo llego a la ciudad, "una neblina inusual" pensaron los ponies sin darle importancia, mientras que se iban a dormir, aunque en un murmullo se lograba escuchar por todos lados "Grave error no hacer caso, a las señales del ocaso".

A la mañana siguiente, algo había cambiado en ellos, en todo pony, la armonía que habitaba en Ponyville y sus habitantes, se había ido. Todo pony estaba enojado, peleaban con los demás por cosas sin sentido, por cosas insignificantes; ponies antes amigas, ahora se odiaban con toda el alma, y por lo mismo, y sin sentido alguno, empezó una batalla campal entre todos los habitantes.

Hubo una pausa, en esas peleas sin sentido, ya que de nuevo, en la plaza central, estaba esa cosa, esa figura de muerte blanca con negro. Todo pony se detuvo a mirar, mientras que se quitaba la capucha. Ese extraño peinado salió a relucir, "simplemente infame" dijeron las más sensibles. Sus ojos brillaron en un fulgor entre amarillo y verde, una cosa espectral que heló el corazón de muchos ponies, más de lo que el invierno había hecho en todo ese año.

"Ahora pagaran su osadía, ya que ustedes no me querían y temían" les dijo, y simplemente se fue otra vez. Los ponies la vieron alejarse; como si eso fuera suficiente, empezaron a culparse de que ella estuviera ahí, de que los hubiera castigado, y empezaron a pelear fuertemente.

Los detalles de la pelea son confusos, ya que en verdad jamás tuvieron sentido, pero hubo muchos ponies que murieron ese día, malditos por odiar y temer a lo diferente (según se dice, en las noches más oscuras de Poniville, en las zonas en donde hay neblina, se puede escuchar a las almas de esos ponies vagando en busca de venganza en contra quienes los mataron).

La noticia de estas peleas se expandió rápidamente, hasta que llego a los oídos de la Princesa Celestía, quién, sin importar los riesgos, fue a enfrentar al ser causante de este mal (ya que, por suerte, habían logrado llegar a ella, incluso los detalles de que habitaba en el bosque Everfree).

Un épico viaje sucedió en el bosque Everfree para que la Princesa Celestia, lograra llegar a la casa que buscaba, la casa de ese ser; seis pruebas había pasado, cada una más terrible que la anterior (pero eso es cuestión de otra historia, ya que nos distraería en el punto real de esta), así al final, llegando cansada, pero con su misión de liberar de la miseria y la muerte a Poniville, habló "Muéstrate, ser invasor" dijo la Princesa Celestia con la voz de la realeza, casi un grito. No hubo respuesta, solo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que, al fin, se abrió la puerta de la casa "¿has venido a detenerme, o solo piensas entretenerme?" se escuchó desde dentro de la casa, sin mostrar al poseedor de la voz.

La Princesa Celestia se enojó por la aparente cobardía del enemigo, primero atacaba Ponyville de noche, sin que nadie lo supiera, y ahora no se mostraba. Sus ojos brillaron, y sus alas se extendieron, un rayo salió disparado de su cuerno contra la pequeña casa; pero choco directamente con una barrera de color blancuzco que rodeaba a la casa.

Por fin, salió a escena "Zecora es como me llaman, y tu historia aquí se acaba" le dijo. Y de dentro de la casa, salieron una especie de plantas/tentáculos directo hacia la Princesa Celestia, quién intento esquivarlos, pero al ser demasiados, no lo logro, por lo que fue capturada por estos. La detuvieron fuertemente de cada pata, de las alas, uno más en su cuerno, para bloquear la magia, y otro en su cuello, este último, apretándose más y más a cada instante, este iba a ser el asesino de la princesa.

"Tu pueblo está perdido, y tu lucha no tiene sentido" le dijo Zecora ""una muerte lenta y dolorosa, agradéceme, he sido piadosa" continuó. La Princesa Celestia empezaba a asfixiarse, cerró los ojos con dolor, y lo único que pudo pensar fue, no en su pueblo, sino en su hermana, la vio como era enviada a la luna "lo siento hermana" pensó "si pudiera, tomaría tu lugar sin dudarlo". Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y de pronto, un aura de un tono azul cobalto destelló dentro de ella y destruyo a las plantas/tentáculos.

"No dejare que dañes a mi hermana" una voz rugió de una figura enfrente de la Princesa Celestia, cuando esta luz se disipo, se vio, era Luna… no, no era ella, era en verdad Nightmare Moon, que estaba parada enfrente de la Princesa Celestia.

Ayudo a levantarse a su hermana, y los elementos de la armonía resonaron en torno a ellas, otra vez, todo estaba bien, el alma de la Princesa Celestia estaba curada y limpia y así, sin más, atacaron a Zecora con un rayo multicolor que la envolvió por completo.

Zecora grito de dolor, y al final, cayó rendida y "limpia" de ese mal que la había consumido desde hacía ya, mucho tiempo.

"Hermana, gracias" dijo felizmente la Princesa Celestia a su hermana, quién la detuvo fuertemente con magia "si te ayude, es porque soy yo quien te matará" le dijo fríamente, sonriendo con maldad y locura, mientras que con su magia, y ayudada por la confusión de la Princesa Celestia, la derribó "pero no te preocupes, no aún, no ahora" le dijo dulcemente, se acercó a ella, la beso en la mejilla, y le dijo "te amo, hermana". Después, simplemente desapareció de nuevo, regresando a la luna.

La Princesa Celestia estaba destrozada, pero había ganado la batalla... "no sé qué me paso, el odio me consumió" le dijo Zecora "enmendare todo esto" la Princesa Celestia no la dejo terminar "hazlo pronto" le dijo sin fuerzas "serás castigada, pero no por mí, sino por la vida; nadie te comprenderá, te seguirán temiendo y odiando, pero sin recordar nada de lo que paso hoy" continuó la Princesa Celestia, molesta aún "hasta que haya un solo pony que no te tema, los demás no lo dejarán de hacer". Zecora asintió aceptando el castigo, y de inmediato hizo un antídoto que igual, en forma de niebla, fue a Ponyville, curando a todo pony que hubiera sido "infectado" por el hechizo anterior; además de que ningún pony debía de recordar lo sucedido, no recordarían a los muertos. Pero eso no por la magia de Zecora, sino por la de la Princesa Celestia, quien había bloqueado ese día de la mente de todo pony; y de ser necesario, en los casos más extremos, había borrado de los recuerdos de los habitantes de Poniville a todos los Ponies "desaparecidos", así todos sus pequeños ponies, podrían seguir en paz sus vidas, aunque ella tuviera que llevar consigo la mentira que estaba creando.

Así la Princesa Celestia se fue del lugar a descansar, ya que tenía que empezar con los preparativos para el día más largo del milésimo año, y para que su más fiel estudiante, por fin, entendiera acerca de la magia de la amistad.

Por su parte, Zecora se quedó sola de nuevo, al principio llorando un poco, llena de tristeza, pero extrañamente, en paz, una paz que no había conocido nunca antes en su vida "a partir de este día, comenzara la alegría" se dijo ella misma, el castigo de la Princesa Celestia aceptaría, y esperaría a que hubiera un pony que no le temiera, ya así fuera una espera por toda la eternidad.

*Este castigo es "cancelado" por Apple Bloom al ir con Zecora en el capítulo "La Apariencia no lo es Todo"


End file.
